


New Stonehenge

by CatherineFox, MaryLaine



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Melodifestivalen, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineFox/pseuds/CatherineFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaine/pseuds/MaryLaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Melodifestivalen performance, the brothers get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Stonehenge

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the live stream of the new Stonehenge together, we decided to write a short (obviously fictional) story about what happened after the performance.

It was indeed a successful performance, one of many, just as everyone would expect from the two most famous Norwegian brothers. They were praised and applauded, congratulated for a spectacular show, hugged by what felt like hundreds of people backstage, and although both of them were immensely thankful, all they wanted was to have some room for themselves and some air to breathe to get down from the adrenaline high a performance always brought.

So when they at last reached the dressing room, they were more than happy to get rid of the ridiculously expensive jackets, but moreover disappointed to find that they were sharing the room with some of the other performers. The Melodifestivalen had ended half an hour previously, but it felt like there was no escaping the crowd. On nights like these, the Ylvisåker brothers would gladly join the after-show parties and similar entertainments, however, this night was no such case.

All they wanted was to be with each other.

And so, their impatience built haste and although they were trying to conceal it, quite unsuccessfully at that too, they were, undeniably, rushing to get to their hotel room. The adrenaline was still coursing through their veins, the blood boiling as they swiftly picked up their scattered things from the dressing room in such haste that Bård nearly forgot the guitar—his precious guitar—which was up-righted against the wall in the corner of the room, and such thing was never supposed to happen to a guitarist, and he almost ran out of the room without it, to everyone’s utter amazement. He did, however, return to pick it up the minute he realized something was missing.  But, as much as the brothers didn’t want to draw in attention to their actions, it was completely unbearable for the two of them to hold it in any longer. It was one of those moments when they would be guided by the arousal they felt, rather than their minds; casting aside all the workings of rationality, ignoring all the possible outcomes of what they wanted to do.

They rushed to the elevator, all through the hallway that seemed to never end, passing a few people along the way and briefly greeting them, fraudulent smiles on their faces and false glimmer in their eyes, in order to not appear rude. The very moment the door of the elevator closed, Vegard let out a deep sigh as his brother pressed to button to the lowest floor, the frustration of not being able to get away from people’s curious nature nearly coming to his end, and as if Bård could see exactly what Vegard had on his mind, he nonchalantly commented: “I know, _finally_.”

The emphasis on the word won him a cocked eyebrow from the older one, who showed his teeth, grinning at their telepathic understanding and acknowledgement of their mutual wishes. Vegard pressed his back against the wall, his eyes never leaving the form of his brother; his messed up, sweaty curls, which seemed to have a will of their own, falling all over his forehead in the process of doing so.

“We should have left before the show was over. All we were needed for was a performance, after all,” he complained, teasingly annoyed, all in means to provoke a comment from his brother. However, both were well aware that the adrenaline rush they were both high on, very much adding to their libidos, could have never been achieved had it not been for tumult enrapture of the show.

“We were promoting our concert Vegard. You know leaving was not an option,” Bård mumbled, as though an explanation was actually a necessity. There were a couple of moments of silence, heavily decorated with hungry gazes and hardly-concealed lust. “Let’s just get to our hotel room,” Bård went on upon not receiving a single word as a reply with the sole intention of saying something which would break the poignant cloud of frenzy that surrounded them.

Impatience, by nature, had a tendency to frustrate, and it could get much worse when a slight problem would complicate the situation. All of a sudden, as though the entire world had conspired against them, the elevator thundered once, twice, before eventually getting completely stuck. As though they could actually handle to be held back any longer.

It took both brothers a minute to properly take in what had happened, and when the lights went completely out, it was obvious that yes, they were indeed stuck. Worse timing in the world couldn’t have possibly been chosen even with years of planning and research; the brothers’ agitation silently occupying the rest of the space, the atmosphere around them getting more compacted and heavy with each passing second.

Again, silence vacuumed the air and in the pitch black darkness, each of the brothers frantically struggling to locate the other. Such a task was, of course, quite a difficult one, and within moments another slightly loud thud could be heard, causing the elevator to threateningly shake once more, and then to settle in its unmoving position, as if it was planning to once again shove to the brothers’ faces that the wish, which had been irreversibly building inside of them throughout the evening, was not likely to get granted in the nearest future.

“Humph,” came out of Vegard, loud and clear just as confused, and then it could be heard that Bård was moving around a little.

“What the…” he began but trailed off, suddenly clutching his guitar a little tighter than necessary.

“Fuck,” finished his brother swiftly, and then let out a laugh. “Is this seriously happening right here, right now?” He laughed some more at the ridiculous circumstance, and it wasn’t long before the younger man joined in with a chuckle of his own. There they were giggling like they always did, irrevocably stuck inside the bloody elevator, just as desperate to breach the doors and get some proper amount of privacy.

Upon a few moments of thought the laughter ceased, the seriousness of the situation actually striking them just then, and the older man spoke up again. “We should probably call someone,” he mused, and as though by instinct his hand travelled to his pocket, trying to locate his smartphone which he apparently misplaced in all the hurry, since the pocket where the phone usually rested was undeniably empty.

“Yeah,” agreed his other one who had no struggle bringing out his own phone, the device illuminating the room significantly. One could now make out the form of the other in the dim light the screen was providing, while Bård was expeditiously budging his fingers above the options and allowing them to hover over it for a few seconds while the call to their manager, whom Bård knew was still in the building, was connecting.

Before Vegard could add something into the conversation, Bård already had the device firmly pressed against his ear, expecting their manager pick up to let him know of the tragically ironic situation they found themselves into, who finally answered the call after a brief moment, although to the brothers it felt as an agonizingly long period.

“Hey, it is Bård. Listen, Vegard and I were on our way out the building, when the elevator got stuck,” he went straight on to the point, without a slight moment of hesitation, or reconsideration as to greet the man on the other side of the line. They had seen each other once or twice during the evening, all being more than busy to manage to lead a proper conversation – in all honesty, their manager did find a moment alone with them after the performance, congratulating them for a job well done in just a couple of seconds, but nothing more than that, and they were definitely past that polite small talk at the beginning of a standard conversation. “So, can you see what happened and get us out of here? I am dying to get back to the hotel.”

“I can imagine you are. I am on it,” the man replied immediately. “I will call you back when I know more,” he commented hastily, the line running flat right after those words.

The eagerly expected call was, normally, bound to be delayed for a couple of minutes, given that the cause needed to be checked first before the amount of time which would be needed to set the elevator in motion again could be determined. Bård, following his older brother’s example, leaned against the wall as well, copying Vegard’s position; slightly throwing his head back, irritably shutting his eyes, and bringing his hand up with the sole intention to rub a few circles over his closed eyelids, clearing his throat with a choked murmur. All the while Vegard had his eyes plastered on his brother’s body, examining every curve as much as he could in the darkness, detecting every slight motion the younger man was producing. The light Bård’s phone was manufacturing died off soon after the call had ended, but Vegard managed to adjust his eyes to the lack of light in the room and his eyes bore no struggle to notice every detail in the place, or rather every detail on his brother’s slender frame.

Even though after a show well done they’d be buzzing with excitement, both mumbling and garrulously exchanging random information, this moment was not such a case. It was just a staring contest, their eyes not wavering from the steady gaze they were so desperately clinging onto, their bodies immobile, not flickering under any condition, as the tension in the room grew stronger, more daring than any other they had experienced. The heavy, ragged breathing about the one man seemed so inviting to the other; tantalizing, almost narcotic.

It was when they mutually began to close the gap between them, gently drawn together by the frenzied beating of their hearts, that Bård’s ringtone blasted, making both men jump in space a little in startled surprise, and Bård cleared his throat soundly before sliding the answer option on the touchscreen. “Can you get us out of here?” he asked immediately.

“I’m afraid it will take some time to get it fixed,” the managed informed him sadly. “Maybe half an hour,” he explained, and then went on with some technical details that meant nothing to the men stuck in the elevator. Vegard could see him nodding and humming, pretending to be interested when all he wanted was to be told that they could get out soon.

When Bård hung up, though, he wore a woeful expression, all the plans drowned away because of some nonsensical technicalities and some stupid wobbly cables. “Looks like we will be stuck here for a while,” he crankily mumbled, before the craziest idea he had ever had crossed his mind, lighting up his face in a cheerful smile, as he benevolently, yet mischievously cocked his eyebrow, scanning Vegard’s expression all the while teasingly smirking at the shorter man. “Which means,” Bård dramatically paused, savoring the moment when the realization of his intentions dawned upon Vegard, before continuing: “We can have some fun.”

“Oh, Bård. No, no way,” Vegard stammered out, ever so cautious, his expression changing from complete frustration to utter terror. He couldn’t believe that his brother would suggest such a thing. He knew Bård was one to always come up with entirely crazy and intangibly horrendous ideas, but if Vegard were to be honest with himself, this one could definitely be categorized as the worst of them all. And yet, Bård was eyeing him up wholeheartedly, the sincere desire undeniable, building even more tension to the anticipation that already had them lusting for one another.

“Oh, yes way,” Bård hoarsely whispered, as he was slowly closing in on his brother, who in his desperate attempt to escape what was happening backed away against the wall of the elevator, where he had stood only moments previously, this time around for entirely different reasons. Vegard felt his throat clenching and heart pounding, with both desire and fear, as he tried to phrase at least a single word to make his apparently determined brother back away. “Bård, we are not doing this here, do you hear me?” he attempted weakly, his expression covered in nothing but seriousness. Not that he expected to break Bård’s unswerving sturdiness with them, but it was definitely worth a try.

“Hell, we aren’t,” Bård swiftly replied, having an answer at the ready, which somehow his cocky nature never failed to provide. “I can’t wait for thirty minutes, Vegard and judging by the picture I see before me, neither can you,” he stated, knowing just exactly how those words hit the right spot within Vegard. He knew his brother well, and he knew how to read his every move, which only had Bård baffled at Vegard’s apparent surprise. “Besides, what’s the worst thing that can happen?” Bård inquired, as though unaware of the consequences which could arise if the unbrotherly connection they shared reached the light of day, or in this case any light at all.

“You’re not serious, are you? You do know what will happen if we get caught. What if there are cameras in here?” Vegard spurted out, very obviously growing more and more nervous with each second, as both of Bård’s hands found their rest on the wall, just above his brother’s shoulders, making sure there was no way he could escape.

“Then, all they’ll record is darkness,” the younger one pointed up brightly, and before his brother could protest, he sprung his head forward and had his lips land on Vegard’s cheek. He traced them all over softly, inching towards the other’s mouth with each new movement. And just as slowly the shorter one began to give in, and when their lips united, he kissed his little brother back feverishly, his reluctance washed away by the mingling of their warm breaths, the whit of determination he held on to drained away by his brother’s eyelashes which were tickling his skin, the sensations all having a partial influence in covering his entire body with goosebumps.

“I’ll punish you for this the minute we get to the hotel,” he uttered the moment he pulled away only slightly, only to be met by another and yet more vigorous kiss that literally took his breath away, a burning storm of craving springing from the depth of every cell in Vegard’s body. He was slowly, but absolutely surrendering to the warmth which radiated from his brother.

“I won’t complain,” obliged Bård, knowing that it was exactly what his brother wanted to hear, and he was proven right. It wasn’t long before Vegard’s hands decisively flew up and caught the taller man’s head, his fingers clinging onto the tiny, spiky hairs. Bård let out a muffled grunt at the sudden action and drew his body even closer to the other’s, unconditionally surrendering to the desire of his mind, his body and his heart. Nothing felt more like home, more like the best of life, than the urgent touch of his brother pulling him closer, allowing them both to drown in the excitement their bodies were sharing. Vegard parted his lips away in spite of himself, and tried to locate Bård’s eyes somewhere in the darkness around them, but of course couldn’t.

“What’s gotten into you, then?” he whispered teasingly. He couldn’t see it, but he could definitely feel the smirk plastered on Bård’s face. The palms which laid on Bård’s cheeks, cupping them, could detect the expression changing. “I didn’t know you liked singing about my balls that much,” Vegard added provocatively.

Bård exhaled loudly. “It’s not the singing, really,” he replied carelessly, “it’s just the balls that I like in general.”

Were the heat between the two nonexistent and the pulsating desire low, they would have certainly laughed at the silly remark. However, what in normal circumstances could have been considered as comic became veiled by excitement, the words no longer signified a joke, as they were dispersed in thin air, vanishing as though they had never existed. After all, such a case could not be spotted at the moment, and when their lips came crushing together once more, it was very evident to both of the brothers that there was no chance of stopping now, despite all the danger of being discovered. It was a sensation, they were planning on grasping onto fully, forgetting the threat which hovered over them, giving in to the thrill of the moment.

The beast, which was hidden deep inside Vegard, bringing out a side of the man which appeared only on such special occasions, was soon woken, and before Bård could react in any possible way, as to reaffirm his dominance over the shorter man, he was pinned between his brother’s body and the elevator’s walls, and his wrists were tightly fixed above his head, Vegard’s grip on them not wavering, as the man leaned in closer and gently, yet with a trace of  flirtation in his hoarse voice, whispered: “Welcome to this voice activated elevator – the Intelevator. What is your wish, my little darling?” he attempted his best Mickey Mouse imitation.

He felt his brother attempting to conceal a chuckle, but his entire form was giving it away. “We’re not working now, Vegard,” Bård reminded his brother.

“No,” Vegard confirmed, “but we are having fun. Are you seriously passing a chance to have a wish granted?”

Yet, a reply didn’t seem to come from the taller man—he was as grave as he could be—a rather unexpected behavior from Bård in the most normal of situations, let alone at a moment charged with wild lust and unstoppable passion. His breath was taciturn, a complete opposite of what it had been only moments previously, his frame immobile, the only remaining proof of his presence the heat his body was emanating. All of a sudden, Bård made a surprising and swift movement, taking all control over, not because he was the stronger one, but because Vegard wanted to yield to the lead of his brother. Before he knew it, Bård’s lips were crushing against his own once again, the hunger written all over their haste, the evening described in their salty taste.

The four walls that surrounded them felt like better shelter than any at the very moment, and although they did not have much time, they kept their lips locked and let their hands roam all over each other’s bodies. Bård let his hands run slowly up to Vegard’s curly hair, then let them fall to the man’s shoulders only so they would travel to circle his brother’s waist. “I have everything I wish for right here,” Bård parted from the kiss, slightly tilting his head to whisper the words in Vegard’s ear, his warm breath invigorating every inch of the man’s body. “But, I will comply with a wish of yours, which I don’t need uttered, since I can feel it pressed against my thigh,” he mischievously smirked, before smashing his lips on Vegard’s neck, as his hand moved between them, overhauling the territory, before coming to find its stop over Vegard’s crotch.

Bård opened Vegard’s jeans slowly, twisting each button with his thumb and third finger, sliding the zipper expertly, and then ran his fingers along Vegard’s covered hardness, ever so gently, before allowing them to rest on his hips for an extra second, using the moment to place a hasty peck on the older man’s lips. Bård curled his fingers, and with one slight movement he pulled the clothes down, revealing Vegard’s lower body between them.

Bård knew he was the one who was going to be dictating the terms, as he knelt down before Vegard, remembering just how it had happened the first time, months previously. An office party, a celebration for a show well done that ended up with one too many drinks, and after what appeared to be a shared and seemingly harmless flirting, he found himself under Vegard’s desk, squinting his eyes while unbuckling his brother’s belt and lowering his trousers, before giving him the most intense and certainly unexpected blow job of his life. And, they both thought it to be a stupid mistake, a drunken mishap, and the guilt was overshadowed them and their every move, but as days went by the feeling of wrongness was diminished and was replaced by desire, fantasy and lust, and before they knew it, they let it happen again. And again, and again.

“Just get on with it before someone gets this thing moving,” Bård heard his brother’s frustrated growl.

The younger man pushed his memories aside, since there would be plenty of time to reminisce at some other less tense hour, and focused on what needed tending at the very moment. He tried to eye up his brother’s pulsating member, only one layer of clothing separating it from his lips, however he could, once again, see nothing, and so he granted his fingers the honor of leading the way. The tips of his index and middle finger traced over Vegard’s crotch before hurrying to remove the remaining boxers, earning a heavy sigh, a ring of desperate lust echoing in the tenuously steamy space, and it was only a moment later when the fabric travelled to Vegard’s ankles joining the pants, and the older man agonizingly clasping his brother’s head, guiding it to where it was much needed.

“Hmm,” Bård hummed as he at last took the flesh in his hand, tracing his palm up and down the length torturously slowly. Vegard bucked his hips forward in means to speed the whole process up, as time was certainly not on their side, much as everything after the performance, and he was desperate for release. “My wish,” began Bård hoarsely, drawing his eyes up, letting his gaze fall where he could only guess his brother’s eyes were; “is for you to admit that this idea of mine was brilliant.”

“Bård…” Vegard attempted to protest, fully aware that his little brother had him trapped. Of course, the rational side of his brain stubbornly insisted that what they were doing was far too dangerous, but then again, that side was not dominant at all in the bigger picture of things, as the relationship between these two Ylvisåkers defied all reason to begin with. Bård wanted him to give in, to praise him for his suggestions and step down claiming he’d been wrong, but Vegard couldn’t let him have the satisfaction. But as it was, he was desperate to get to the receiving part of pleasure, and the smart man he was, he knew he had to give in order to get.

Vegard’s stubbornness faltered, and he spoke very quietly. “This is a good way to spend half an hour,” he allowed at last.

“Hmm?” came from the man who was still kneeling and jerking Vegard’s cock. “I did not hear you.”

“Oh, come on, Bård,” the older one said more loudly in this round, knowing just as well his brother was only using the situation in his advantage, proving to Vegard time and time he was incapable of holding the fretful nature he had developed as a child; “what do you want?”

“I want you to say it,” Bård told him simply, “I want you to say that I was right.”

If Vegard knew that he would be able to bear the loss of the depravation in which he was entwined in the moment, as his brother’s hand sent jolts through his spine with each new movement, he would have without a doubt neglected Bård’s whimpering wish, leaving him disappointed, but he was more than aware the situation was quite the opposite. Vegard Ylvisåker was certain of one thing, that his brother was going to pay for that he was doing once they were safe in the hotel behind locked doors.

“You were right,” he spat out, as he felt the tingling trail of his brother’s fingertips moving up his thigh, the free hand avariciously making its way towards his butt cheek. His brother surely did know how to drive him insane and make him relinquish all control, which in normal circumstances he was undeniably gifted with.

“What was that again?” Bård provocatively inquired again, pushing his brother to a point which had Vegard snap at him, as he grunted: “Damn it, Bård, you were fucking right. Now if your greedy ass is satisfied can you please get on with it, before I regret saying anything?”

Bård’s expression morphed into a smirk and without another word, he drew his head forward and brought first his lips and then tongue over the sensitive head of Vegard’s shaft, already slick with precome, kissing and licking while his fingers pulled and twisted at the base in all the right ways he knew his brother adored. It didn’t take him long to start sucking, and Vegard let out one long sigh as he embraced the familiar warmth around his throbbing member. He lowered his gaze but he could not see the incredibly perverse image of Bård’s head bobbing back and forth, so he settled for all the sensations that were rather quickly building up, the lack of vision sharpening each sense a tenfold, brining Vegard to experience nothing but entire pleasure as his fingers played with the spiky, short strands of Bård’s hair. Soft moans were escaping his lips although he desperately strived to muffle the sounds by gritting his teeth, and it didn’t surprise him at all that the first waves of immense pleasure came so quickly. Perhaps it was the fear that had him in haste, or maybe just the adrenaline of the show, but then again it was also just Bård—he was still so incredibly amazed by the things this and this man only could make him feel.

It wasn’t more than a few minutes before he felt his knees grow weak as the heat from his lower abdomen came spreading all over his body, and within moments he came, holding on to Bård’s shoulders for support only so he wouldn’t slide to the floor. Bård acted his role professionally, sliding his hands over Vegard’s body as he rose back to stand, pulling Vegard along, which was sort of a necessity, since the latter was still in need of uphold. He willingly swallowed the white substance that had filled his mouth, consciously deciding it wouldn’t be a smart idea to leave a physical mess behind. He held his brother who was coming down from his high, caressing his shoulders as they rose and subsided with every new breath.

A shaky moan slipped Vegard’s lips, red as roses damask from biting on them during the frenetic thrill, every muscle trembling, his heartbeat roaring in his ears, as he was trying to unwind from the erotic momentum which kept him high from the first lustful look they had shared this evening. He slowly moved his head in the direction in which he could only presume was Bård’s ear and he heaved one ‘wow’.

His brother’s fully-satisfied chuckle followed. “I know,” Bård mumbled, as he backed Vegard against the wall once again, allowing their lips to meet once more, and before Vegard could take notice of his brother’s movements, Bård’s hand was clenching the back of his neck, a tongue praying his mouth open, heatedly marking the territory which Bård would never disown.

When he pulled away, Bård drew one hand to the other man’s cheek, tenderly caressing as he seductively whispered: “You know what to do, brother,” and Vegard grinned, the words setting the darkest nooks of his brain in motion, already forming a plan as to how to proceed quite eagerly. Soon, he rested both his palms on Bård’s chest and began pushing him back until he was the one who was stuck between a wall and a man, and just when Vegard was about to close the distance between them and lean in for a kiss, a flicker of light had them both jump away from one another. The light blinked once more before it recovered fully, blinding the brothers and bringing them back to reality.

Once both their visions recovered their gazes met, and it was Vegard who yelped, saying: “That was too close.”

Bård nodded affirmatively, but did not frown. It was a worthwhile round, one which would have a continuum back in the booked suite. “I expect to receive my share of the bargain the minute we get to our room,” he said seriously.

Vegard widened his eyes, his lips breaking into a cantankerous smile, and he shrugged at his brother. “You don’t have to worry about that,” he said; “You will be punished for you recklessness.”

 


End file.
